


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas Story, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim started dating Blair, not really too seriously because he figured Blair wasn’t ready to settle down yet.  Blair shows him he isn’t good for fooling around.  Blair wants the real thing.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



> Happy, Happy Birthday, glconstien. I hope you enjoy your gift. :) Have a great day and a very healthy year.

Fooled Around and Fell in Love  
Summary: Jim started dating Blair, not really too seriously because he figured Blair wasn’t ready to settle down yet. Blair shows him he isn’t good for fooling around. Blair wants the real thing.

** Fooled Around and Fell in Love **

Jim and Blair had been sleeping together for 3 weeks when Jim decided that was probably long enough. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, so it was best to stop now before something bad happened. Jim really did like Blair a lot, but he knew that Blair wasn’t sticking material. Jim was like Velcro, but not Blair. Now, Jim just had to tell Blair.

Blair walked into the loft wearing a huge smile on his face. “Guess what?”

“Someone asked you out and you said yes?” Jim offered. 

“What are you talking about, Jim. We’re sleeping together. I don’t fuck around on someone I care about. Are you seeing other people?”

“No… I just figured you would want loose soon and thought I would make the first move. You like women a little too much, Blair. We were just fooling around. Right?”

Jim could see that Blair was pissed off. “Fooling around? I don’t fool around with my best friend. If we’re sleeping together, we’re together. I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“Blair, it’s really not a big deal. We weren’t serious, so it’s easier to stop when one of us has had enough.”

“Who wasn’t serious. Jim, I saw your face when you made love to me. You love me, you moron. And I love you. What did you do today, fall and hit your head?”

“Blair, I really think we should call it quits. You aren’t serious enough for me.”

“Oh, fuck you. You want serious. I’m not letting you go. You might have thought we were just fooling around but I fooled around and fell in love. What are you going to do about that, Jim?”

Jim turned away and walked up the stairs. Blair just stood there watching him and wondering what the hell he had missed. 

Jim went to bed and at 10:00 Blair came up in tee shirt and boxers and said, “Can I sleep up here tonight?”

“No, Chief. Not anymore. I’ve got a date for this weekend.”

“With whom?” Blair barked. 

“It doesn’t matter. Now, leave me alone and go to sleep in your own bed.”

Blair walked down the stairs and said, “You might think this is over but it’s not. I’m not letting you go. You’re not going on a date this weekend. I’ll kick whoever’s ass. I’m just warning you ahead of time.”

Jim put his pillow over his head and groaned. Blair was so cute when he was pissed off and jealous. _Get that thought out of your head. You know he’ll tire of you. He never sticks with anyone for long._

********************

**At work the next day.**

When Blair woke up, Jim was gone. That pissed Blair off all over again. Blair showered, ate something and left for work. Jim wasn’t getting the chance to ask anyone out.

Blair got to the station in record time and sat at his desk, wondering where Jim had gone already. It was only 8:00 in the morning. 

Megan sat on the corner of his desk and whispered, “How are things between you and Jimbo?”

“Fine, why?”

“Because Maxwell from Vice was up here this morning making moves on him and I think they made a date.”

“You’re fucking kidding me?”

“No, I’m not. I thought you broke up.”

“Well, actually, Jim did break up with me, but I told him we’re not broke up. Simple as that. He thinks I’m not serious. I have to go upstairs and see Maxwell.”

“No, Sandy. That would be bad. That would push Jim over the edge. Talk to him Sentinel soft and tell him how much he’ll miss you and it’ll drive him nuts.”

“All right, I will. Where is he anyway?” 

“He went on a call with Rafe and Brown. They should be coming back soon. I think it was a domestic call, but the husband had a gun.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll just try and be patient.”

Megan went back to her desk and smiled across the room with her thumb up. Blair smiled back and got to work on some reports that were due. 

Rafe and Brown walked into the bullpen smiling and Henri said, “Hey, Hairboy. Who do you guys know in Vice? Someone called Jim and said they wanted to see him. So he continued up there.”

“Thanks. I don’t know who it is.” Blair got his phone out and called Jim. Jim was standing in front of Maxwell’s desk and answered, “Yeah?”

Sentinel soft, he began. “Don’t yeah me. You told me I sucked your cock better than anyone ever has. That was a lie?”

Jim moved away from Maxwell’s desk and whispered, “I wasn’t lying. You did.”

“I want that right now,” Blair continued, “And I’ll meet you home in about fifteen minutes. I’ll get us some time off.”

“Chief…”

“I want to fuck you so bad, Jim.”

“Talk to Simon and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Jim closed his cell and walked over to Maxwell, who looked up at him and said, “Trouble?”

“You could say that. He’s very jealous and you told me this would work. You were right. Thanks, Max.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Show him who’s boss.”

Both men laughed and Jim went down to the garage and left the parking lot.

********************

**Blair’s New Place in Jim’s Life**

When Jim got home, Blair was already there. Jim couldn’t wait to get upstairs and get fucked. Jim took the stairs and went as fast as he could. He opened the door and Blair was standing there naked. 

Jim shut the door and started to strip. Blair walked lazily up the stairs, driving Jim even more nuts. Jim followed him up and smiled when he saw his naked lover stroking himself gently. 

Jim pushed Blair over to the other side and climbed in next to him. “God, I love when you’re like this, Chief. Now, show me who’s boss.”

Blair did just that with Jim making a lot of noise that he had never made before. Blair was barely able to hold on he was so turned on. They were lying in each other’s arms afterwards, kissing and Jim said, “I love you so much, Blair.”

“Do you really? Because this morning you wanted to break up.”

“This morning, I was nuts.”

“Who is Maxwell in Vice?”

“Max is an old friend and no, we’ve never slept together. He’s with the same man he’s been with for years. He saw I was down in the dumps yesterday morning and gave me a pep talk. I guess it worked.”

“Did you do this on purpose, Jim?”

“Sort of. I wanted to see if you would have the reaction that you had this morning. I was very pleased. I’m a worry wart, Blair. I always think I’m not enough to hold on to you.”

Blair went into his arms and started to kiss him. “Never. Ever. Do. This. Again.”

“I promise. We’re forever, Blair. I can’t live without you.”

“Good. Just remember that. I love you so much, man. Now, let me clean you up and we’ll sleep.”

“Sounds good.”

And Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
